Catch of the Day
by TheAngel'sLover
Summary: Never wander off to swim alone. You never know who will be there to catch you.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had been unforgivably hot, even now as it began to wane its presence lingered. Of all the places for it to choose, it had been kind enough to do so on the coast. To the seasoned group of travelers who were used to scorching temperatures, the day's heat was a nuisance.

The group had set up camp on the outskirts of the small outpost for any hunters or travelers to the coast. The thought of having to light a fire had been an unwelcome thought throughout the day, but there was no other way to provide food, since they had been unable to acquire any dried fruits in the last town, or the merchant here. So they started the fire then promptly sat as far away from its heat as possible, sometimes sending a cautious glare in its direction, glumly munching their meal.

"Well, hindsight usually being the better aspect of vision, I do say we won't be traveling like this again without the Strhal eh?" said Balthier, cocking his head to view the weary cluster of badly sun burnt individuals, except for Fran, who looked a tad bit darker than her usual tan skin.

"I don't know why you didn't think of that in the first place!" snapped Vaan, supporting a heat exhausted Penelo in his lap.

"Here" Fran handed Penelo a cup of water.

"Th-Thank you" she rasped out through her chapped lips.

"Well then, I'm off," said Balthier, stretching and standing up, heading for his tent. Fran silently followed after making sure Penelo had been given enough fluid to allow her a peaceful sleep.

Vaan meanwhile turned his head to look at Basch, who had been leaning against a tree looking out into the distance. Following his gaze and finding nothing of interest in that line of vision his eyes wandered around the small camp when he realized someone was missing.

"Hey Basch?"

"Hmm?" the knight turned his head absent-mindedly in Vaan's direction.

"Have you seen Ashe?"

This seemed to bring Basch out of his reverie.

"No, I have not"

"That's odd. Where do you think she went?"

"I think the lady Ashe might have wished for time alone, considering the events of the day."

"Oh."

The fire popped loudly, making them both jump.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too." Said Vaan, gently nudging Penelo.

"Come on", he helped her up and both youngsters disappeared into a tent.

Basch, although weary from the heat, was not able to keep his mind at ease about Ashe. It was not unusual for her to slip away, but when she had been gone long enough for someone to notice was different.

After some deliberation, he decided to walk along the small stretch of coast that lay directly in front of the camp.

While walking he heard muffled splashing coming from a rock outcrop not too far from were he currently stood. Following the sound he came upon a small group of rocks that curved around to form a wall, protecting a strip of sand. As he jumped over the rocks, he failed to notice the pile of clothes that lay to his left.

He stood on the sand, admiring the secluded paradice.

Suddenly there was a squeal of fright and a nude woman came flying out of the water. Completely out of instinct he caught her, both forgetting that there was a considerable difference in attire. That was soon taken into consideration when they had a second to look at one another.

With no air left for a scream the woman gasped, and tried to rip herself away. This not only made her trip and grab the side of Basch's jacket for balance, but, sent both them and the jacket flying off into the water.

Humiliation would be an understatement.

"Ashe?! My lady, forgive me! I did not se--" he spluttered when they had both surfaced.

"Oh gods, Basch just turn around" she whimpered in shame, lips trembling. sinking below he surface so that only her head was visible.

The damage was done.

When he turned around he felt a breeze ripple across, to his immediate horror, bear upper torso.

"_This is ridiculous"_

There was a painfully long silence; neither made any attempt to exit the water.

"Ashe," he whispered, turning slightly,

"I'm sor-"

"Turn back around Basch".

Once again the only thing audible was the small lapping sound of the water hitting the rocks.

With a sigh Basch looked around for his jacket. His stomach sank when he couldn't spot it. Somewhere behind him he heard Ashe make a noise that was somewhere between a cry and a giggle.

Too add more stress to his already frazzled mind she began to laugh. Out of hysteria, bitter amusemen, or both, he couldn't tell.

"Oh, gods" she said again, through her subsiding chuckles.

"This is…"

"I know," he answered.

" Why did you catch m-…"

"I don't know"

"Did you see my clo-?"

"No"

Silence

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

The sun was just beginning to set, casting an eerie glow over the small bay, highlighting the two figures standing with their backs facing one another, both heads looking down at the water.

"What caused you such distress?" He asked.

"I thought there was a something in the water" she replied, blushing, grateful he couldn't see.

He the sound of water splashing signaled Ashe returning to the shore.

"You may turn around" she said after a couple minutes.

With a sigh of relief he did. He saw her standing on the shore in only her skirt and her under shirt, hands on hips, head cocked to the side, eyes narrow.

His body began to respond in ways that he desperately wished it wouldn't, not now. This was the worst possible time for those thoughts to cross his mind, especially after what had just transpired.

"They did torture you didn't they?" she said, eyes loosing their stern glare, softening slightly.

"Pardon?" he was taken completely aback. This was unexpected.

"At Nalbina"

"Yes."

"The scar on your face is nothing to the scars you bare on your shoulders".

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry," she turned away,

"I've never seen…"

Basch took a step towards the shore, perplexed at her behavior.

"Never mind." Ashe muttered.

"What am I saying? I should be screaming at you for your lack of observance."

"My lady forgive me I did not see…"

"The worst has already happened Basch. I don't know if there is anything else that could be said or done now that would make much of a difference. What is done is done."

Basch reached the beach and began looking for his jacket. Guilt still ate at him. He heard the soft sound of Ashe flopping onto the sand. He looked to her, making sure she was all right.

She sat cross-legged, her head in one of her hands, the other arm resting in her lap.

He desperately wanted to join her, but his current shirtless state and the idea of having her in close proximity to his body would be too much.

Giving up any hope of finding his jacket in his present condition, he sat down as well, making sure she was at a safe distance. Crossing his legs and leaning back, placing his arms behind for support, he watched the night unfold.

The sun had finally set, washing away the burned gold tinge that had been splashed across the sky. The moon was faintly glowing, waking slowly, the stars following in its wake, flickering sleepily as though they were blinking away slumber after a long rest. Together, moon and stars ushering in the night.

Without thinking both let out a sigh at the same time. Surprised, they quickly glanced at one another and chuckled. Basch's gaze lingered after Ashe had turned her head away.

"Hmm" he looked back to the sky.

Ashe stirred and before he could object, she had come over to lean against him, smiling apologetically as she did so, brining her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms tightly around them, placing her head on his shoulder.

He found it in himself to smile back, before they both looked back to the sky, the stars twinkling in approval.


	2. Author's Note

OOOOOOOOOOOOOkay

Thought I'd try try something differnt. It's probably OOC-tastic, but the idea was fun to work with.

As with most stories , when you start there are so many roads you can take it down. This one, was a maze. I was all over the place in the drafting process. So much so I had to put it on time out for week so we could come to an understanding. (There's another fic sitting on my desktop that's still in the "time out" corner)

I was really torn where to end this and how to ease out of the initial awkwardness in the begining.

All in all, it was a pain at first but a blast to write once things got going.

I do hope that you enjoyed and thank you for reading!

Please review!

~Angel


End file.
